The present invention relates to an image display device.
In an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, for example, there are a plurality of gate signal lines which supply scanning signals to groups of pixels and a plurality of drain signal lines which supply video signals to respective pixels to which the scanning signals are supplied.
Each pixel has a switching element which is operated in response to the supply of the scanning signal, a pixel electrode to which a signal is supplied from the drain signal line through the switching element, and a counter electrode which generates an electric field for controlling the optical transmissivity of liquid crystal that is disposed between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode.
Further, the supply of the scanning signals to the gate signal lines and/or the supply of video signals to the drain signal lines are performed by a scanning signal driving circuit and a video signal driving circuit (also referred to as signal driving circuits hereinafter), which are constituted of semiconductor devices formed by a tape carrier method and are arranged to bridge the gap between a panel and a printed circuit board.
Here, the semiconductor devices formed by the tape carrier method include an input-side wiring having input terminals and an output-side wiring having output terminals on a flexible board, wherein a semiconductor chip is mounted between the input-side wiring and the output-side wiring, such that input-side bumps thereon are connected to the input-side wiring and output-side bumps thereon are connected to the output-side wiring.